There is a great demand for studies and analyzes of body movements during different working moments, e.g. in industry. The most important reason is to prevent pains and injuries, e.g. in the back and the neck, where they are very frequent. Another reason is that the law of "occupational injury insurance" requires that mechanical stresses, that a person have been exposed to in an occupational injury, have to be estimated.
Today, it is common that physiotherapists or industrial hygienists visit working places and study in which way the different working movements are performed, and thereby this knowledge is increased and makes it possible to take steps to decrease the presence of injuries and pain, which is very high in different exposed working places. By studying for example how many times and for how long a part of a body is in a special position, a base is obtained to give the size of the stress for different working movements and this makes it possible to give advice and if necessary restrictions for performing the working movements.